Night Bloom
by Genki-angel-chan
Summary: It's been over a year since Sora last saw Riku, and he misses him dearly. But Riku has come back, not to stay at Destiny Islands but merely to take something that he is convinced is his...well, someone. RikuxSora
1. Make You Mine

**A.N: **A story I'm writing for my friend Bismuth. This was inspired by two things. Well one thing. Person. Bismuth. We were talking about riku sora pairings and I brought up that there was this one angsty story where Riku forced Sora to eat a Paopu fruit. Bismuth got excited about it (she loves drama-y and angst-y stuff) but I read it a year ago and I couldn't find it. So, I decided "Well, feck it! If I can't _find_ a rikusora fic where he forces him to eat a paopu, then I'll just _make_ one for her!" I was unsure of how to start the story though, but the idea struck me when I saw the title of her new story StarCrossed. It was sorta like I got hit by a truck. And after I read and reviewed her story (Go read it!! It's great! ) I sat down and started this. I've tweaked from the main idea a bit, to make the story mine.

Warning: Riku x And an Unwilling Sora . (It's not rape, but he's not very sure about Riku's feelings...well, not yet.)

Okay, this takes place after the third game. Everything's over.I know Riku's good during the second game but let's pretend that Riku is still evil, 'kay? And while we're at it, Riku is gay for Sora, yes he is. This is Fan Fiction, people.

Fan **Fiction. FICTION. **I know Riku and Sora aren't gay in the game, okay? But this is pretend. Fun pretend. Yummy Yaoi pretend. Which, in my opinion is the best kind of pretend there is. So that being said, I do not want to see reviews like this:

"EWWW!! OMFG!!! U sux0rz!1!!!11!! Teh arnt gay!!! ewwww U shud die. And U smellz weird."

If you want to insult me, at least do it so I can read it. I like constructive criticism. It helps me figure out what I did wrong while you still get satisfaction from telling me how much I suck. As in you are kicking me in the face, yet it still benefits me somehow. Like I get pie.  
No, I don't know what I'm talking about. I'm sure you're all sick of me rambling, so I'm just gonna type now.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, there would not be any donald,goofy or micky. Axel and Roxas would be gay for each other, Riku and Sora would be gay for each other, and Kairi and Namine would become bestest best friends and they would all live in a giant house together, and own twenty cats. Shut up. I can dream.

YAY!!! I got to use my favorite word in this chapter 'ubiquitous'. 'It means everywhere at once. '

* * *

**Prologue**

The Paopu Fruit. Star shaped and the color yellow, it is an unusual and rare food with an unusual back round. Some think the fruit was sent from Heaven. If two people ate and shared it, their destiny's would become intertwined. No matter where they are or how far apart they were, they would always be brought back together. However, there is a relative of the Paopu Fruit. Much like how limes and lemons or oranges and grapefruit are relatives of each other. It's called the Zaozu Fruit. And, instead of being yellow it is blue. Instead of star-shaped it is shaped rather like a crescent moon. And instead of being from Heaven it is from Hell. Just like the flowers of the Paopu fruit bloom in the light, the flowers of the Zaozu fruit unfold in the darkness, giving it the nickname Night Bloom.It's legend is both similar and different from it's cousin fruit as well. Two people share it, but whom ever took the first bite of the fruit became the dominant one in the relationship, and the one who took the second bite became the submissive one. And let's say, that the submissive one had to obey the will of the dominant one.And, no matter what, no matter how hard either one tried, they could not be separated. Whether they liked it or not.

* * *

**Dedicated to Bismuth  
**

**Night Bloom  
**

**Chapter one: Make You Mine**

The black and navy velvet sky was dotted with many silver balls of light. It was almost as if the night sky was a bag with holes in it, and the Sun's light from within the bag leaked out of the holes, resulting in a casual brilliant masterpiece. A painting that could entertain a person for hours. Which, it was currently doing for a young man... He was resting his chin in his hand as his deep cobalt blue eyes scanned the sky. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, he just loved to stargaze. A gentle breeze passed by, entering his room and ruffling his chestnut brown spiky hair, the crackling sound of scattering paper could be heard as the wind played with the fluttering objects in his room. He paid no mind though, as he gazed at the stars. He wasn't watching for something, so much as he was looking for something. Someone. Waiting for someone. Hoping, praying, **begging** with every fiber of his **soul** that they would come back. He wanted things to be like they used to. To run together with a girl with scarlet hair and a boy with silver. For the three of them to laugh and plan on seeing the world, just the three of them. It was so unfair. Why? **WHY?**

Leon and the others were in Hollow Bastion, they had promised that if they heard anything about his aqua eyed friend they'd tell Sora immediately. The same went for the king and his two animalistic companions, who were back at the Castle. It was good to be back home, but strange. His mother acted as though he had never left. Sora vaguely wondered if perhaps the King had put a spell on her and his dad to ease the transition of his return. If he had, Sora was grateful for it. When the teenager had returned home from his adventures, he had been physically,mentally, and not to forget, emotionally exhausted. He had not been ready and willing for an encounter with his mother, hysterical over the absence of her only child for the past two years.

Sora sighed and turned away from his star lit window to flop down on his comfortable, warm bed. He wanted Riku back. He wanted to see his aquamarine eyes. To see his sarcastic, sometimes cynical but always friendly smile. To hear his voice...

"Hello, Sora"

God, he remembered it so well it was like he was in the room with him. _...Wait. _Sora froze. A scent filled the room that while it wasn't Sora's, it wasn't unfamiliar. It was a mixed scent of the ocean and sage along with the smell of a boy. Sora remembered it well, it was Riku's scent. Sora slowly got up so he was sitting on his bed and turned to face where the voice had come from.

It was Riku.He was standing in front of his window, from which he entered the room. His silver white hair was ruffled slightly by the breeze and his eyes seemed to be filled with a light that had not always been there.

Sora wanted to do a number of things to scream in shock, to cry in happiness, and to hold him, to make sure this apparition of his best friend was real. Sora, did none of these things though. Instead, he sat still as a stone. He was terrified that if he moved or made a sound Riku would disappear, a cruel apparition of his exhausted and traumatized mind.

Riku smiled gently and crossed the room until he was in front of Sora. "What's wrong Sora? Why won't you answer me?" Sora sat still and could only watch as Riku joined him and sat down on the bed. "Sora?" The brunette felt tears coming out of his eyes, and a shiver of surprise went through when Riku rested a hand on his face and brushed the tears away with his thumb. Such a tender gesture for Riku to make. It surprised Sora, for Riku had never been the soft type. Sora's own deep blue eyes looked into Riku's turquoise ones. He let out a small sob "R-Riku?" The Silver haired teenager smiled "Yes?" That was it. He couldn't take it anymore.

Sora rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his friends chest and cried. He had missed him, he hadn't seen his best friend in over a year, it hurt so bad. It hurt so** bad**. Sora felt strong muscled arms encircle him and hold him tighter. In the back of his mind, Sora thought this as another strange un-Riku-gesture. He most likely would have ruffled Sora's hair playfully and called him a sap, not hold him. _How odd..._

Sora stopped crying and looked up at Riku. He was smiling in a way that disturbed Sora, it was a smile that told him he knew something that he did not.

"Riku...?"

Riku's smile actually seemed to widen, "Sora, do you love me?" Sora looked surprised at the question.This was weird, he comes back and that's the first thing he asks him? Of course he loved Riku. They were best friends. Sora loved and cherished all his friends including Kairi, Leon and the crew back at Hollow Bastion, as well as the King, Donald, and Goofy. "Yes, I love you" Riku frowned a little, he knew the sort of love Sora was talking about. Friendship. A love that Riku had no interest in.

Especially from Sora.

"No, Sora...do you **love** me?" Sora looked at his newly reunited with best friend, confused. "I don't get it." Riku pushed away from Sora a little, to grab his wrists with both of his hands. Sora looked puzzled by the hands around his wrists, acting like warm manacles that refused to let go. Riku leaned over to Sora, so that their faces were only centimeters apart. "This is what I mean, Sora." Riku moved forward to close the space between them, and kissed Sora on his lips.

Cerulean blue eyes widened in surprise before he registered what was being done to him. Quckily, Sora pulled away from Riku confused and frightened by his friend's actions. "Riku!! Wha...what are you doing?!" Riku smiled sadly at Sora. "I don't know...I really don't know."

Sora looked into Riku's eyes and was startled when his aqua eyes seemed to hold Sora's. He couldn't look away. Riku was still holding Sora's wrists in a vice like grip. Sora finally broke eye contact to look down at his captive hands. "Riku...let go" Riku released Sora's hands but before he could even sigh in relief, Riku grabbed Sora and pulled the keyblade wielder against him. Sora struggled against the silver haired teenager "Riku, stop. We should talk!" Riku only sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around the object of his affection.

"Riku! Listen, I-"

**"Sora."**

"... ... ... yes?"

Riku sighed again as he stroked his beloved's spiky hair. He was glad that he was here. He was so **damn** close to having Sora as his own. Sora, he was literally the light in Riku. The one that shined in his life...Unfortunately, the more light...the more shadows. So, because of Sora (though unintentionally) Riku stepped into the darkness. There can not be light and more light. Nor can there be only darkness. An equal balance must be found. Riku was darkness. Sora was light. Wasn't it only fitting that dark and light be together? He thought so, and so that was the way it was going to be.

Whether Sora wanted it or not.

This decided Riku leaned down and gently kissed Sora again. "Sora, I love you. I want to be with you. I want you, and only you. I don't need or want anything or anyone else. I want you to be mine, Sora. Do you understand?" Sora stared at the ceiling, his eyes widening.

Click. He got it.

Sora opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He looked up to see Riku staring down at him, then looked sideways at the wall.

"Oh, my God." It made sense now. The kissing, and the appearing out of nowhere. _Oh God. Oh Giddy God. When did it happen? Since when? How long has he felt this way? Oh God. _Sora was confused though. "Why, why did you kidnap Kairi though? I thought you took her because you loved her."

Riku shrugged. "You needed to chase after something. So I got Kairi, you followed the clues to find her and I got to see you."

Riku sighed. "It's your fault Sora. You made me like this. You made my heart black. All that damn light..." Riku trailed off, and for a moment a sad look clouded his turquoise colored eyes. Sora shifted on the bed alerting Riku of his presence and snapped out of his thoughts, continuing with his story. "So after I turned to the darkness I resented you, even hated you. However, I still wanted to see you...and that disturbed me. And then I figured it out. I love you. It was so simple, yet so complex. It irritated me to no end, that I loved you and yet hated you at the same time. Whenever I saw you, a passion so...strong such emotion would come over me and I'd lose myself in you. Then I realized something, If I wanted to sort my self out, I would have to stay away from you for a while, to collect myself. So, I sealed my self in the darkness-in Kingdom Hearts- so I could think without your ubiquitous presence in my mind."

Riku paused to look at Sora, who was looking at him with wide cerulean eyes. "Riku...I...I wasn't just looking for Kairi! You know that!! I missed you both so much! After we were separated, I made sure Kairi was safe on our island and then I looked for you. I looked everywhere for you, Riku!" Sora shouted this desperately, hoping that Riku would see that he hadn't forgotten him. That he was all he thought about anymore. How his shadow seemed to haunt Sora, never letting him forget, a scar deep in his soul that could never be erased.

And Sora didn't want that scar to be erased. He wanted it to burn, to force him to accept that what happened to Riku Was his fault.

"So, you came back home to tell me this. So that means... you've come home for good? Sora asked hopefully.

Riku abruptly laughed. It was not a happy sound though, it more was as though Riku was mocking him. Riku grinned at Sora, who saw that there was something in his aqua eyes that had not been there before. "R-Riku..?" The silver haired teenager pushed himself off of the bed to look down at Sora with a devilish look in his gaze.

"Home?! HOME?!! You think this rat hole is a HOME?! We've had this discussion before, and Destiny Islands is not a home, Sora. It's a prison!! It is a place created for the sole purpose of keeping us captives of our own world! This is Hell, Sora! HELL!!"

Sora's wide blue eyes looked up surprised at Riku's outburst. He had never seen him like this. Yes, when Riku was angry he showed it ...but never like this. Sora looked down sadly. "So...you've...told me your feelings...but now you're leaving again? Why did you bother? To go through all the trouble of coming here...telling me...just to go off and leave me alone again?"

Riku smirked. "No, Sora. You're coming with me." Sora gaped at him. "What? What do you mean I going with you? Where??" Riku gave Sora a smile that actually sent shivers up his spine. "I've found a place...You and I can be alone Sora. Just you and me." Sora looked at the floor, dumbstruck. What the hell had happened? A few seconds ago Riku had been acting normal now he was different!! His personality did a 180 on him and he didn't know what to do. This wasn't the Riku he knew.

"So, you came to...take me?"

Riku shook his head a little his eyes calming down somewhat. "I came because I can't control the hold you have on me, Sora. When I'm away from you... I can't really think straight because I'm only able to think about you. So I go a bit insane and do things I probably shouldn't . When I'm with you, my emotions rage, and I end up feelling so much passion for you...I don't want to, but I do. So, I came to a logical conclusion. If I'm away from you, I'm insane. If I'm with you, I just feel overwhelmed. I can't control myself...So I'll control you.

Riku walked over to Sora who was on the bed. "Riku-" The silver haired teenager cut Sora off as he pushed him down and kissed him with a passion that was almost furious. Sora blushed, he'd never been touched like how Riku was currently running his hands over his body. Because Riku was currently ravishing Sora, the brunette didn't notice that the older teenager had just taken something out of his pocket. Riku broke the kiss, and as Sora gasped for air, he took bite of what he had just withdrawn from the inside of his jacket.

"Sora." The brunette looked up at Riku dazed, so much had happened in the past few minutes...it was emotionally draining. He held something in front of Sora's face."What...is that?" Riku's gaze pierced Sora's eyes. "It's called NightBloom. Take a bite out of it."

Sora stared."Um... ... ...no." Riku glared down at Sora for a moment, then took out his knife. Sora rocketed off the bed "Oh my GOD!! I know you're mad at me but...c'mon!!" Riku straddled Sora, ignoring the smaller boys terrified whimpers. He was softly begging his friend not to kill him, to not hurt him. Riku smiled as he cut off a piece of the fruit, and leaned down to silence Sora's pleas with a fierce kiss. Sora gasped at the unexpected contact, giving Riku the oppurtunity to slip a piece of the fruit in his mouth. Sora's blue eyes widened in shock then tried to spit it out, only to be stopped by Riku. He placed a large hand over the brunette's nose and mouth, stopping his airflow. "Swallow the fruit." Riku commanded softly.

Sora was no idiot. He may have been thought to be a airhead who was too soft for his own good...but he was not stupid. Riku had seemed normal at first, but then he made declarations of love to Sora, then he yelled and admitted his hate for him. And now he was trying to get him to eat something. It didn't taste bad, really. It tasted rather good, but it was an unknown taste. It also felt like it was something that shouldn't be eaten, no matter how good it tasted. Sora wasn't sure if it was poisoned, but he couldn't tell with how this Riku was acting. He would not be some pathetic whiny victim. He would not die. He wouldn't act like some heroic mateyr, and submit to Riku's will because it was "best for everyone in the end" Riku hadn't threatened to hurt his friends if he didn't comply with his wishes, so he assumed that this was intended for this to be strictly between Riku and himself. Which meant...he could do whatever he wanted.

Riku was slightly annoyed, Sora had stilled and wasn't able to breath but he hadn't swallowed the Night Bloom he gave him either. A flicker of worry passed through his mind. What if Sora just decided not to swallow it? He would pass out. Riku would make sure he didn't die of course, but it was still dangerous. Riku hadn't bothered to take a hold of the keyblade wielder's hands, he had expected the brunette to be so surprised he wouldn't fight back.

So he was quite surprised when he was struck across the face. Quite hard in fact. _Damn_. Riku thought. He had been so caught off guard that he had fallen off the bed, he now backed away from Sora and stood up in one fluid motion. Sora spit out the fruit and coughed a little. He just was being suffocated a few seconds ago, it was not a pleasent feeling. It reminded of when he was three, and he had almost drowned. He glared evenly at Riku, he didn't want to use the Keyblade on him...but if he had to he would. Riku gave him a smile, it was the same smile he wore whenever he beat Sora at a game. There was a look in his eyes as well. Sora blanched when he recognized those eyes. They were the eyes of a cat playing with a mouse. A large, silver cat playing with a very small brown mouse. Oh, shit.

Riku flew at Sora, who kicked out at him and dodge rolled to the side.The two teenagers were now across the room from each other one trying to stare the other one down.

* * *

Riku was beginning to get annoyed. At fist he had found Sora's innocent resistance of him endearing...now it was frustrating. His eyes flashed to the digital clock on Sora's bed table, he had already wasted thirty minutes on playing this cat-and-mouse chase with Sora. If he didn't hurry, the heartless might zero in on him...and Sora. 

Riku sighed, dropping his hands to his sides limply. As expected, Sora looked at the older teenager confused. "Wha...what are you doing?" Riku looked at Sora sadly "I don't want to fight you, Sora. I love you, look...I won't force you to come with me. I don't know what I was thinking, why would you? Why come with me after all I've done to you...after all I've put you through?" He smiled disarmingly at Sora.

Sora looked to his friend sadly "No! Riku, it's not like that! I...I forgive you Riku! I-I...I just want everything back to the way it was!" Sora walked over to his friend, the past fight forgotten. He wanted to reassure his friend that he held no grudges, he didn't want them to fight...he wanted to be friends. Sora gently placed a hand on Riku's arm, and the older teenager looked at him slowly "Do you mean that?" Sora nodded . Riku looked away from Sora to the open window, when he looked back there was a passion filled with such vehemence and ferocity it scared Sora.

"Then submit to me" He growled. Without warning Riku grabbed Sora tightly around the waist, pinning his arms to his side. Sora saw Riku tear off a piece of the strange fruit and then look at him. "Eat this." Sora shook his head angrily, Riku had tricked him! Riku glared at the brunette annoyed with his blunt stubborness. _Fine, I'll just make him eat it._

* * *

Sora didn't know what surprised him more; Riku leaning down to drag and nip his teeth along Sora's neck causing him to gasp, or Riku suddenly shoving the foreign fruit down his throat. There was a split second when Sora thought Riku was so furious that he was going to let him choke on the fruit and die, but that possible fate was shot down as Riku carefully massaged Sora's throat so that he could swallow it. 

Sora was still trapped in Riku's arms when he had swallowed the fruit. He wasn't dead. He wasn't writhing on the ground in pain. He wasn't going through convulsions._ Don't tell me we went through all this drama over a stupid ordinary piece of fruit!_ Sora screamed in his mind. Sora looked up at Riku who was smiling at him oddly "Riku...?" The silver haired teenager leaned down and kissed Sora.

"I love you Sora." He whispered into Sora's hair. Before he could ask what was going on, Riku's voice interrupted him.

"Sleep, Sora"

And after Sora heard Riku's words, his vision faded to black.

* * *

Ohmygod!!!! I finally finished it YAY!!!! Holy crapolla! I'm soooorrrry Bismuth! It took sooo long! Wow, ahem. This is one of my far more interesting stories...God, my kingdom for a plot. Shit. No plot. Uhhh. Ahem, that's why my best friend is a genius writer though right? (makes puppy eyes at Bismuth) Right then, Read and Review please! 


	2. A Taste Of You

Author's Note: I have absolutely no excuse for not updating sooner. I don't. Feel free to tell me how much I suck.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or anyone else involved in the awesome Kingdom Hearts Project. If I owned Kingdom Hearts, than Riku would be an office manager and Sora would be a house wife. And they'd probably have man babies.

I'm sick I tell you, sick. (eats a cookie) yuuuuuuum...Oh crap I'm on a diet!! (spits it out) ...sob...

* * *

**Dedicated to Bismuth**

**Night Bloom**

**Chapter 2: A Taste Of You**

Sora was floating...through darkness

He felt calm, and at peace.

It reminded him of more than two years again when he first fell.

And just like before, he softly landed on what felt like the same stain glass platform. He looked to both sides of him darkness...in front and in back...but there was a incandescent light falling softly on him...just like before. In the chaos of his life, he had forgotten how quiet it was here.

It was nice.

So, why was he here?

Had the fruit killed him?

So now he was here?

It certainly wasn't what he imagined Heaven looked like, so was this Hell or Purgatory?

Or a odd combination of the two dissimilar worlds?

When would he leave?

Sora sighed and stretched his limbs, hearing the satisfied popping noise his joints made.

The Key Wielder sat up to look around him.

_Yup, same place _He thought. The darkness stretched out to the point where it was impossible to see if it ended or just went on infinitely. He looked down at the stain glass platform to get an idea of where he was. He remembered that each platform had a different picture on it, usually a beautiful young women who looked a peace with herself, but a different women each time.

_Odd...It doesn't look like any of the princesses I've met._ The intricately laid stain glass was divided into black and white. On the rather onyx colored side was a figure's silhouette in pearl, and on the pearl colored side was a figure similar to the other but still distinctly different was in onyx. In between the two was a dark red heart.

He wasn't quite sure why but both figures produced a rather nostalgic feeling for him, they seemed to trigger recognition within him but it puzzled him that he couldn't figure out who they were.

"Whaterya looking at?"

Sora mumbled back "Just this picture..." The teen froze. Why hadn't he felt someone approaching him? He was usually very adept to sensing auras...especially that of an enemy's. why hadn't his powers alerted him?

Sora stood up slowly, in an attempt to not startle the other person and make them angry lest they decide to attack with his back turned. Without turning around he asked "How did you get here?" He heard the person behind him tsk.

"Oh, knock it off. You know I have to go wherever you do." Sora now recognized that voice...He turned around and was faced with someone he was quite familiar with.

It was a blond teenager, he deep blue eyes were framed with thick black lashes his rather supple mouth was currently placed in a scowl that only gave on the image of an adorably irritated puppy than a person who could have been seen as a theat.

"Roxas?!" Sora cried. The blond rolled his eyes "yeah yeah its-umpf!" The unsuspected teen was rushed by Sora who had thrown his arms around Roxas in his delight at meeting him. "Wow!! Roxas I'm so glad to see you! I didn't think I'd ever actually see you ever!! How are you? How have you been? What have you been up to? What have you been doing??"

Roxas, flustered at the friendly contact only managed to sputter out "Y-you just asked the same question like, four times! Now get off!" He shoved the enthusiastic teen away from him, and backed away, as if he was wary of the prospect Sora might decide to randomly jump him again.

Sora, unabashed by the obvious rejection only grinned. "Sorry, I'm just so happy! So...whaterya doing here?" The blond scowled "I could ask you the same thing. I'm here because I'm inside you, but that doesn't explain as to why you're here."

Sora shrugged and looked around him "I dunno...I don't remember anything past when Riku fed me that weird fruit thingy." Roxas visibly jerked "Fruit? What do you mean? What fruit?"

The brunette sighed and sat down. "Riku's changed...I don't really understand but..." Sora's eyes seemed to daze off toward the infinite blackness. The blue orbs were unfocused, as if he didn't see the blond in front of him. "He came to my house. We fought, we yelled, he...kissed me. Said he loved me. Said he hated me. I was confused, and then he started talking about shadows and light. I just got more confused. Then, there was a weird fruit. He made me eat it. He told me to 'sleep' and now I'm here."

Sora felt a chill go through him. He turned to his alter self a haunted look in his eyes "Do you think I'm dead or something? Like before, when I was asleep and you were in my place?" His head sank "I don't know what to do..."

He looked up to see Roxas had gone pale "Roxas? Hey, Roxas what's wrong?" The blond whipped his head to look at Sora before he crashed on to his knees in front of the brunette. He violently grabbed the front of the befuddled teen's shirt, his hands shaking and his grip so tense his knuckles had turned white.

"What color was it?" Roxas almost whispered.

Sora shook his head "What color was what?" Rage laced over Roxas' features.

"THE FRUIT, THE GODDAMNED FRUIT!" Roxas's unbridled fury instantly made Sora unsettled and anxious "Uh...b-blue I think. The lights were a little dim I could be wrong, maybe it was purple but I'm pretty sure it was blue yeah it was blue"

As he rambled, Sora struggled to look at anywhere but the blond's eyes, but all that was around him was black.

**Black** black black black black black black black black...

Roxas suddenly released him just as violently as he had took hold of him. He stood up and began to pace back and forth across the stain glass platform.

"ShitfuckcrapdamnitshitfuckAAARGGH!!!"

Roxas turned his vicious cobalt eyes on Sora "Why the hell didn't you stop him?!" Sora looked bewildered almost to the point of tears at this point. Sora stood up and was now the one wary of the other. "Look it's not like...I wanted him to or anything...it just...happened. Riku is stronger than me you know that." He remembered Riku pinning Sora to his body then shoving the strange food down his mouth.

Worrying that he was going to be choked to death...

The frightening feeling of realizing that he had absolutely no control of the situation.

Some people are never forced to feel that. To not want to do something but your will is bent to the breaking point by another and in the end have no choice. The terror a person can feel when they are_ forced_ to submit and afterwards the person feels as though they were just emotionally raped.

Roxas made an aggravated noise. "Okay Sora, even though you're an air brained idiot sometimes... I kinda...like you" He flushed slightly at this, as though (for Roxas) the idea of caring for someone was something a person should be ashamed of. "So, I'm going to try and help you alright?"

Sora's face was a combination of surprise and confusion. He was never able to talk to Roxas so unfortunately he didn't know all that much about him. He assumed it was the same for Roxas, the boy had never expressed any compassion for Sora and now that they were talking Roxas had acting nothing short of irritated by Sora's very presence. Why would the blond want to help him? And how could he?

"Roxas how exactly...um. Wait, first I have a question!" Roxas glared at him, annoyed for the interuption. "What?" Sora sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"So...I'm not dead right?"

If there was one other person present in the dimension with them, they may have been able to restrain Roxas from violently punching Sora on his head. But since there was not, a load yelp of pain could be heard across the black abyss.

* * *

Riku let out a surprised cry when Sora suddenly jerked spastically in his arms then stilled just as suddenly as he had jolted. Riku paused in his running to see if Sora would suddenly go into spasms again. When he did not, Riku resumed his pace. 

He found what he was looking for in one of the caves. His own Gummi Ship. He smirked at the name painted on the side of the black and red vehicle in Old English lettering: HIGH WIND

Riku grinned as he remembered the day Sora lost to him at their race. How he had pouted when Riku had playfully teased him then got him some ice cream to sooth away the bitter aftertaste of defeat. Sora had grinned happily afterwards shame forgotten and had challenged Riku to a sparing match.

Riku took a moment from his memories to admire the ship. It was a relatively small one designed to hold at most three people. He had designed it for speed and stealth; to slink through the enemy unnoticed and to attack from behind. It did have some very efficient laser blasters attached to it but other than that, he didn't have any weapons of large fire power built into it. He wanted it to go fast, and had intended it to be aerodynamic as possible and because of this, even if some large war Gummi Ship attacked him, he could out maneuver it and leave it eating his exhaust stream in seconds. No, bigger was not better. Besides Riku had always believed in quality, not quantity.

Riku took a small black and silver remote unlocking the Ship. He slid the door open and steped inside of the ship. Carefully maneuvering Sora so that he was over his shoulder so that Riku could use his hands with out restraint.

The ships interior was small. There was one large windshield that allowed the piolet to see right left in front of him and a radar screen for possible enemies in his blind spot. There were two seats both were black and padded so that the occupants could be comfortable, especially when riding in the ship for hours or even days on end. As far as food went, behind the two seats was a storage container that held the basic provisions enough for two. The only drinks there were was water.

Riku sat Sora down in the seat next to him. He pulled a blue fleece blanket from behind the storage container and draped it across Sora. The silver haired teen looked at the boy next to him as he started the High Wind's engine.

He'd already completed step one and two of his plan.

1. Get Sora to eat the Night Bloom

2. Bring Sora back with him

He smirked and licked his lips with growing anticipation.

He could still taste Sora's kiss on his lips.

* * *

Author's note: Hello, you probably all hate me...it's deserved. (nods head) Any way, I'm gonna try to update more...then once every half year. (gets hit with a brick) Cheer Bismuth on, she'll be glaring holes into the back of my head. read and review please. 

Flame on if you want. I love constructive criticism . And 'rixusora is teh suxxorz and you smellz' does not count as constructive criticism. Just for you wise asses out there.

Happy reading,

Genki-angel-chan


End file.
